gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 292 - Lost Horizon
Ch. 291 - Border Land Ch. 293 - Rhodes to Kas CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Valley of Legends Travel to Path to Shangri La Find 12 hidden objects in Path to Shangri La 2. Purple Circle Place 4 Blue Wisteria Ring in the Garden 3. Lock and Key Return to Heavenly Palace Find 12 hidden objects in Heavenly Palace 4. Build It Fast Travel to Erdene Zuu Monastery Time Loop Match 12 details in Erdene Zuu Monastery Time Loop 5. Fly Above Waves Have 3 Flying Boat in the Garden Upgrade 1 Blue Wisteria Ring to Level 2 6. Split Up The Work Travel to Three Ice Men Paradox Find 6 differences in the Three Ice Men Paradox 7. Precision Mount Travel to Serene Lake Citadel Find 12 hidden objects in Serene Lake Citadel 8. Self-Promotion Return to Palace of the Sea Dragon Find 12 hidden objects in Palace of the Sea Dragon 9. On My Own Travel to Buddha Park Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Buddha Park Time Warp 10. Hovering Boat Upgrade 1 Flying Boat to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Blue Wisteria Ring to Level 3 11. Kunlun Paradise Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 292 scenes Have 1 Shangri La Bridge Tower in the Garden 12. Complete the Lovely Lotuses Collection Collect the The Golden Lotus and place it in your Garden. 13. Walking Tall Upgrade 1 Shangri La Bridge Tower to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Flying Boat to Level 3 14. Palace to Palace Upgrade 1 Shangri La Bridge Tower to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Shangri La Bridge Tower to Level 5 15. Build the Shangri La Palace Complete the Shangri La Palace Wonder 16. Palace of Towers Upgrade the Shangri La Palace to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Path to Shangri La Earn 2 stars in Path to Shangri La! 3 Star Erdene Zuu Monastery Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Erdene Zuu Monastery Time Loop! 3 Star Serene Lake Citadel Earn 3 stars in Serene Lake Citadel! 3 Star Buddha Park Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Buddha Park Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 292 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 292 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 292 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Valley of Legends Ch.292/S.1 - Path to Shangri La Impeccable timing, Agent! I was just about th reach out for the communicator to call you. How much do you know about Shangri La? Other than what's been written in books and presented in movies? Given the long window of silence, it's safe to assume that I know more about the place than you do. We've got a mission to complete at Shangri La. There are ten powerful artifacts housed inside a Time Vault in Shangri La. We've reliable intel from our sources that a band of Time Thieves is planning to steal all those artifacts. Megan will meed you at the Heavenly Palace and you two can work together to stop the Time Thieves. The Time Vault in Shangri La is outdated. I'll discuss with Quincy on developing a new security system for it. Quest:Lock and Key Ch.145/S.1 - Heavenly Palace I'm glad that Raymond chose you to help me. I've got all the details that we may need during the entire course of this mission. Try your best not to get carried away by the sights. That's not our objective. And no interactions with the people who live in Shangri La. We shouldn't contaminate the place or influence anyone there with our words. Our mission is quite simple on paper. We just have to replace the door lock of a big safe. But that door lock is a state-of-the-art security system which Quincy is developing as we speak. And the safe is located inside the rock on which the Tranquility Sanctum has been built. So what's the catch here? The catch is that, there are dozen Tranquility Sanctums in Shangri La. Quest:Build It Fast Ch.292/S.2 - Erdene Zuu Monastery Time Loop I've spoken to Quincy about the requirement. But he seemed to be pushing back. I'd like you to have a word with him. How am I supposed to make a security system for the Time Vault in Shangri La in 24 hours? And does anyone here understand the part where the new system has to merge with the environment in which it is to be set up? We are talking about days of work and Raymond wants it in 24 hours. If being the Lab Chief is about nodding in agreement to every requirement then Raymond chose the wrong guy for this job. So he needs assistance. That's it? Then, I've the right person to help Quincy in building the revised security system. Quest:Split Up The Work Ch.292/S.3 - Three Ice Men Paradox Our vault in Shangri La must not be breached. It contains artifacts which must not leave the valley. Don't worry about the time frame, Quincy. If we split up the tasks, we can complete it quickly. Fine. If you can take care of the design, I can handle the construction. Deal. I was hoping that you'd say that. I've some ideas for the visual design of the system. It's done. See, it wasn't so hard. This must be a record of sorts. I can't recollect another instance of the lab churning out a new system in 24 hours. Okay. Let's not make it a thing, Eleanor. It's not like you'll always be around to make things less laborious for the Lab members. I'll come with you to Shangri La. The system has to be mounted with precision and it's a job for three people. Quest:Precision Mount Ch.292/S.4 - Serene Lake Citadel Eleanor is coming to Shangri La? Did Raymond approve her travel plans? I'll get started witht he installation. Meanwhile, you two can take positions and warn me if you see any Shangri La citizens in the area. If there is anyone near you, you'll be the first to know about it, Eleanor. You came to Shangri La without Raymond's approval. Didn't you Eleanor? There was no time to fill in the application forms. Plus, I wasn't the one who came up with the insace 24 hour deadline. The security system has been mounted. I ran a couple of breach tests and it's functioning without hiccups. Quest:Self-Promotion Ch.145/S.4 - Palace of the Sea Dragon Another successful mission. I'd love to see the look of disappointment on the faces ot those Time Thieves who attempt to break into our vault. Great job, Megan. You did a phenomenal job at Shangri La! Thank you for the generous words, Raymond. But the credit must go to Quincy and Eleanore for building the security system in record time. Here's a piece of advice to you, Megan. If you wish to climb the ladder, do learn the art of self-promotion. Sharing the credit with others is admirable. But make sure that the Senior Council sees you as the crucial piece of the machine. I see a Time Warp being formed. Is someone around to pick it up? Where is Richard and Enrique? Quest:On My Own Ch.292/S.5 - Buddha Park Time Warp We need to resolve this Time Warp. If we stay off Raymond's radar for too long, he's going to get more suspicious. Wait, wait! I can tackle this anomaly on my own! No, you can't. This is not an easy one. It'll take both of us to rectify this Time Warp! You do see how that could have gone wrong. Please tell me that you do. I do. Err. that *I do* didn't come out right. That wasn't the best of efforts. We would quite like you to go ahead and take a look at the anomaly once more. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 292